


Melancholy Memories

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, happy end, mentions of noncon, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Summary: Angel Dust deals with his past trauma after it's dug up when his attack checks in to the hotel.(I wrote this thread on Twitter for my sister's birthday!)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 50





	Melancholy Memories

Husk waited outside the bar for Angel, they were supposed to have met up an hour ago but Angel was late for their date. Again. If he was being honest, Husk was getting tired of it. Just as he was about to say “fuck it” and leave, a shiny silver car pulled up. Angel, clearly high on  _ something _ , stepped out of the passenger’s side. He sashayed up to Husk after saying his goodbyes to whoever it was that drove him.

“Sorry I’m late, babe.” Angel said with a grin. “Got tied up.” Angel winked and laughed at his own joke and led the way into the bar, leaving an irritated Husk to silently follow. Once they sat down at one of the tall tables toward the back of the building, Husk finally spoke.

“You’re high.” He said plainly.

“I’m  _ always  _ high.” Angel retorted.

“You’re always late is what you are.”

Angel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I said I was sorry And I’m here now so why’s it matter?”

“What were you doing before you got here? That didn’t look like anyone from the hotel.” Husk narrowed his eyes. He knew the answer- well, not exactly, but he knew what Angel had been doing. Husk wasn’t really sure he wanted an answer, though. It hurt every time.

“I’m not at the hotel anymore.” Angel got up from the table. “Gotta piss.” And he walked off toward the bathrooms, leaving Husk to go up to the bar to get them drinks.

Husk knew by the way Angel avoided answering that he had been sleeping with whoever dropped him off. It was a pattern that had been going on for a bit now. Angel would go out with someone, have sex, drink, and get high off whatever he felt like; though, staying at the hotel had helped to stop a good bit of those behaviors. But if Angel wasn’t actually there anymore… Husk sighed and sipped his drink, watching Angle slide back onto his bar stool.

“Thanks babe.” Angel said, downing half of it in one go.

Husk decided to try a different approach. “Why aren’t you at the hotel anymore?” He kept his tone as nonchalant as he could.

“Didn’t wanna be there anymore.” Husk didn’t miss the restrain in Angel’s voice, or the tense in his body.

Something was bothering Angel, but he wasn’t going to press it. Especially not with how the two just argued. Husk would have to wait to bring it up. Maybe he could get Angel to come home with him tonight and then they could talk there.

~~~

After last call, Angel was plastered and Husk had no trouble getting the two back to his house. But Husk wouldn’t be trying to get Angel to talk to him tonight. Not when he was like this. So, he did what anyone would do; Husk tucked his boyfriend into bed and went to sleep on the couch. Angel had always been clear that unless he fell asleep with the person, he didn’t want to wake up next to someone else. No matter who they were. Yeah, Husk could’ve put Angel on the couch- he considered it, even- but in the end he figured that if he was gonna get Angel in the mood to talk then taking the couch so he could wake up in a bed would be the best start.

~~~

The night came and went easily, both Angel and Husk having slept dreamlessly through the night. It was Husk that woke up first. He went into his bedroom to make sure Angel was still there (he was) before going to get something ready for the two of them to have for breakfast. Husk didn’t have much in his kitchen, nothing to really cook, so he settled on some cereal. A light breakfast would probably be good on Angel’s stomach after last night, anyway.

He set the bowls out, leaving the milk aside for now so it wouldn’t get soggy, and went to go check on Angel. The bed was empty and unmade, the bathroom door was closed. One of his dresser drawers were- the one that had Angel’s spare clothes- open and his clothes from the night before were in a pile by the bed. Husk was turning around to head back to the kitchen when the bathroom door opened. Angel was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and his makeup from last night was smudged.

“Breakfast on the table.” Husk muttered quietly, trying not to agitate Angel’s head.

“Meds?”

“I’ll grab you some.” Husk walked past Angel, who was now on his way to the table, and grabbed some headache medicine. Angel was already eating when he came out. Husk filled a glass with water and handed that and the bottle over to his boyfriend.

“Thanks for bringing me back here.” Angel mumbled.

“No problem.” It really wasn’t. The two weren’t the most physically- hell, even verbally- affectionate. But that didn’t mean they didn’t care about each other. They ate silently, something not unusual for them. When it looked like the headache medicine kicked in, however, Husk asked the question that had been on his mind. “What’s been bothering you?”

Angel doesn’t look at Husk, keeping his eyes on his half-empty bowl. “Saw  _ him  _ a couple weeks ago. Came into the hotel. Acted like nothing happened.”

_ Oh.  _ The  _ him  _ Angel was talking about was a guy from a club Angel used to work at. After one of Angel’s performances, the guy decided Angel was to be used at his discretion. Husk sat for a moment, trying to find the right words.

“That’s why you’re not at the hotel anymore.” Husk watched Angel nod. It was just once, and quick. “You can stay here. You don’t have to go out.”

“I’m not your problem.” Angel still wasn’t looking at Husk.

“You’re not a problem.” Angel tutted at Husk’s response. “Did you tell the girls?” Husk, of course, meant Charlie and Vaggie. Since they ran the hotel, it would make sense to talk to them about what happened. Not that Angel had to, Husk just wasn’t sure if he had.

“It’s not their problem.”

“What that guy did to you is not okay. He shouldn’t be getting a shot at redemption. You don’t have to tell them, you don’t have to tell anyone. But you gotta know it’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Husk watched Angel take his bowl to the sink and slip into the other room and followed. Angel took a seat on the couch and hugged one of the mismatched throw pillows to his chest; Husk sat next to him and opened his arms for Angel to crawl into (which he did).

“I’m just scared...” Angel whispered. Husk felt a tear land on his neck where Angel laid his head. “Charlie’s gonna spout some bullshit about how if he wants to be redeemed then he can, that it doesn’t matter what he did because he wants to change and that’s what matters."

Angel clutched the pillow and pushed himself further into Husk. That was how the two stayed until Angel wasn’t crying anymore. Husk never knew what to say in situations like this, all he knew was Angel needed someone there and Husk would be that someone. He always would be.

“I wanna tell’em Husk, I wanna go back… I’m just scared.”

Husk muttered into the top of Angel’s head. “I can tell you they’re not just gonna skip over what happened like that. The girls aren’t like that.” Angel gave a noncommittal hum. “You want me to talk to them with you? Hell, I’ll even do it for you if that’s what you want.”

“Don’t go outta your way for me. I’m not worth it.”

“Bullshit. You’re worth it. It’s not extra effort.”

“You sure?”

~~~

Later that day Husk called the hotel, he said he had Angel and that the two of them needed to talk with Charlie and Vaggie.

Before they walked into the hotel Husk made sure one last time that Angel was okay and wanted to do this. He was. He did.

Angel was able to lead most of the talk and the girls listened. Vaggie was even ready to toss the guy off the roof, but Charlie stopped her. Both girls made sure Angel knew that he was welcome at the hotel, and regardless of whether he came back or not, the man wouldn’t be there.

“There are some things you just can’t take back.” That’s what Charlie said.

True to their word, the guy was kicked out of the hotel and not allowed back. Angel, once the girls had assured him that the man was gone, went back to his old room with Fat Nuggets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ell for beta reading and making my profile picture! Her Twitter is [@EllBell1524](https://twitter.com/EllBell1524)
> 
> I’m on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fanon_and_canon) and [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/fanon_and_canon/)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other fics, too!


End file.
